


Relaxation

by prettypurplegirl08



Series: Chuukoto (Makoto x Chuuya) [1]
Category: Free!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Fluf, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypurplegirl08/pseuds/prettypurplegirl08
Summary: Makoto is stressed over school so his boyfriend, Chuuya, decides to help him relax and ease himself through hot means.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world!
> 
> Just gonna spread some content for this new crossover ship my friend and I made and it's called Chuukoto! xD
> 
> I've posted this work on Wattpad but decided to share it here too and maybe, just maybe, anyone would get interested? hmmmm  
> Will probably post another one tomorrow hehe ;;;
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy! ^^

Makoto gulps the built up saliva daring to spill from his mouth as his current boyfriend, Nakahara Chuuya, wearing a cat-ear headband was currently sitting on his lap while he rested himself by the bed's headrest, rubbing his cheek—or whole top body—on the brunette's chest and trying to elicit a cat-like purr from his mouth.

The taller male had been absolutely stressed and tired over school work he's hardly even had enough sleep these past few days only to finish a research paper due that day. He's managed but the toll was huge it stressed him out he's hardly even had time to talk to the ginger.

Chuuya understands the younger male's dilemma anyways. He's never been a student but work itself was hell when he started in the mafia and if that's what it's like for the other in school, he couldn't help but wish to do something to ease his lover's nerves.

And so he decides to invite Makoto to his apartment and give him the 'relaxation' he needs. Besides, Makoto's been a very caring boyfriend to him, he feels partly indebted to the other's kindness and tolerance to his shitty antics.

Makoto's told Chuuya that he was fond of cats and so the ginger decides to provide some service that would bring satisfaction to him by dressing up as one. He couldn't find a cat onesie at a store so cat ears would have to do for this 'role-play' of sorts.

Not that Makoto was against it. To be honest, he was so into it but at the same time, he feels slightly embarrassed having his boyfriend put up such an adorable yet totally out of his character act all for the taller male—if the huge red blush on the ginger's cheeks were of any indication. The bad part about all this was it's gotten him too excited.

As in,  _too excited._

"Mako-chan?" Chuuya purred, looking up at the man as his chin remained rested on Makoto's chest.

Makoto feels another shiver through his system at the nickname "M-Mako-chan? Chuuya, are you okay?" he couldn't help but ask. He had no complaints, but this was too out of character it was starting to worry Makoto for a bit.

"Why ask such a silly question? Of course, I am." Chuuya chuckles as he props himself up with his hands resting on the other's shoulders so he could look at Makoto in the eyes "But you don't look very good." He comments.

Makoto simply exhales whilst the ginger's lips ghost over his until they're pressed together into a hot and lust-filled kiss. Chuuya was the one to initiate and deepen the kiss as he always does since he knows Makoto's still too shy to break through his inhibitions. His tongue slides into the other's mouth with ease, the other allowing access whilst the older male explores every inch of his mouth, tasting him as if trying to get drunk on him.

They break the kiss after a minute, both panting as a string of saliva continues to connect their mouths. Chuuya licks it off with a smirk and Makoto's pants continue to tighten it was almost hard to keep in a groan. A moan manages to escape his lips when Chuuya's ass purposely brushes that dented space and the older male couldn't help the chuckle.

"Looks like someone got too excited over me acting like a cat, hmm?" he hums then pecks his lover's lips before crawling on fours down until he had come level with the tightened portion of the brunette's pants. Makoto's eyes remained glued on him, breathing almost stuttering at the sight "Let me help you with that." Chuuya mutters, breath warm on the heated spot, another low moan escaped Makoto's lips.

Chuuya unzipped and unbuckled the taller male's pants and carefully pulled them down to be met with Makoto's dick already hard and erect simply from the ginger's cat act. The head was already turning pink as precum leaked from the slit. He swears, Makoto was so innocent and sensitive, it was adorable.

"Ch-Chuuya, you don't have to do that." Makoto says between pants, as usual. He's always kept Chuuya from sucking him off and at some point it's pissed the ginger but he just couldn't get mad at this huge man. Now, there was no way he wouldn't do as he pleased. He'll give Makoto the blowjob he'd been missing.

Chuuya takes in the head first and Makoto's hands struggled to hold onto something as the warmth of the smaller male's mouth enveloped his most sensitive part. His tongue circled the head then licked the precum off the slit before he started slowly sucking. Sensitive as he was, Makoto didn't hold back the moans at the back of his throat until Chuuya was suddenly taking him whole right to his own throat.

"Ch-Chuuya. Wait, you don't have to—ah!" the younger male's words were cut off once the older male started bobbing his head up and down in a slow motion, even humming here and there and the vibrations only made the pleasure more unbearable, Makoto could hardly make a coherent response besides moaning, groaning and panting. He had never let Chuuya give head because he felt embarrassed of having to receive the pleasure than give it but damn, Chuuya was too good he felt like getting drunk on pleasure. Not as good as when he was inside the ginger but still nerve-wracking.

Makoto's panting increased along with Chuuya's quickening pace and he could feel his release coming in "Ch-Chuuya. Chuuya—wait! I'm—gonna—ha..." Chuuya knew he was trying to keep himself from coming in the ginger's mouth but that didn't stop the other from sucking him off until Makoto finally came, Chuuya swallowing all his cum and thanking himself for not having a gag reflex or he wouldn't have done it.

With a pop, Chuuya lifted his mouth off of Makoto's softened dick, cum mixed with saliva littered his lips and the sight was too hot Makoto felt himself getting hard again; how was that even possible when he's practically catching his breath after coming so hard?

He hears the other chuckle and looking at Chuuya, he finds him eyes locked on the spent dick suddenly twitching back to hardness "You've got quite a lot of energy today, eh, Mako-chan?" Chuuya grins as his hand gropes the half-hard dick, thumb brushing over the slit, the younger male takes in a breath.

"S-Sorry, Chuuya." He decides to apologize and the ginger snorts.

"Why are you apologizing? You haven't cum inside me yet so that's only half of what I have for you." Makoto blushes at the statement and the ginger chuckles before planting a much softer kiss on the other's lips "Mind getting the lube for me, please?"

Makoto simply nods then he reaches for the lube on the drawer of Chuuya's bedside table. He feels Chuuya shift on his lap, hears the unzipping and unbuckling of pants and even feels the other levitate for a moment to take his pants off and throw them at a part of the room.

"Hey, Chuuya." Makoto then calls as Chuuya is unbuttoning his already sweat-covered shirt. The ginger hums as his attention shifts to his lover "Is it okay... if I prepare you?" the other asks a bit sheepishly.

Chuuya blinks for a moment before offering a smile "Alright, if that's what you want." He simply says then turns around so the other could stretch him out for their next activity.

Makoto feels his breath hitch at the sight of Chuuya naked in all fours with his ass presented to him so freely. It was a beautiful sight and never fails to take the air out of the brunette's lungs though he'll be honest, it would never beat the hottest sight of Chuuya beneath him, hugging him tightly as his face is painted with unnerving pleasure.

He puts a significant amount of lube on his palm and spreads it on his fingers. His left hand is placed on the other's ass cheek to spread them open so the ginger's pink hole could welcome him. He tests a little by circling the rim and he hears Chuuya heave a sigh before he slowly pushes a finger in. The ginger gasps at the intrusion yet he feels his finger practically getting sucked in with ease. He knew Chuuya was somewhat desperate for this already and he was all the more willing to provide his lover the sweet pleasure.

The younger male pushed further in then slowly pulls out a bit then back in with a slow motion, examining the other's reactions and trying to get him used to the sensation before he inserted a second finger, earning a moan from the older male. He did the same motion as earlier but this time, scissoring his fingers inside to stretch him out and every time he does, he's rewarded by a soft moan from Chuuya.

However, he wasn't simply just stretching and preparing him for a much bigger intrusion later, but instead, he was also looking for something. A bundle of nerves that would definitely give his lover the sweet, unnerving pleasure he'd love—

"AH! There! Right there! Ah..."

Oh, he found it.

Makoto's finger's curve once again to directly hit Chuuya's prostate and the ginger couldn't hold back the lewd noises at the sensation. His hands gripped the sheets so hard to keep himself from thrashing around every time Makoto would pull his fingers out only to push back in and abuse his g spot.

"M-Makoto. I want—I want you." Chuuya pants, even as he's been drunk by the overwhelming pleasure, he didn't just want Makoto's fingers inside him of course. He needed something else. Something bigger to fill him up completely and leave him satisfied.

"Alright." Makoto retracts his fingers and he doesn't miss the whine that Chuuya elicits with the action. As Chuuya's turning around to face the brunette, Makoto is putting another significant amount of lube on his palm and then coats his already hard dick with as much of it to prevent himself from hurting Chuuya.

Their first time keeps flashing on his mind every time they have sex and even as Chuuya insists he's used to the sensation now, he can't help but feel anxious about hurting his boyfriend in such a way.

"You put way too much lube again." Chuuya points out as he notices how slick the other's dick looked with the lube covering its entire form from head to the hilt.

"I just wanna make sure you won't get hurt." Makoto admits, shyly.

"I know you do." The ginger leans in again to press their lips together for a much longer kiss "Now, let me take over, okay?"

"But, Chuuya—"

"Please? I wanna make you feel good too."

Makoto was about to argue but decides it'd be futile and such occurrences wouldn't be bad every once in a while, he'd guess. Chuuya positions himself above the other's dick; Makoto guides him as well before the ginger slowly sinks in. Makoto was huge, as in  _huge_  even as he says he'd gotten used to it but to be honest, he would never get used to something so thick inside him.

It didn't feel bad, so to say—it hurt at first but it can't be avoided—and for what it's worth, it made Chuuya feel absolutely good and full. He swears he would never be able to feel as good as when Makoto's pleasuring him from deep inside.

"Does it hurt, Chuuya?" comes the involuntary question from the younger male as he feels the ginger's fingers claw at his shoulders they're bound to leave marks.

"I'm fine." Chuuya breathes out as he's still slowly taking in all of Makoto's length inside of him. Makoto's grip on his hips tighten and he knows the other was on the verge of stopping him from sinking further but no way was he going to let him. With as much force as he could, he's finally filled with Makoto's dick at the deepest part of him "It's... all the way in." he pants.

"Hey, are you okay, Chuuya? Maybe I should just—"

"Okay, Makoto." Chuuya interrupts "You know I love you but... shut up for a moment... and let me do my thing." Makoto was going to say something until Chuuya's suddenly lifting himself up slowly until only the head was inside him then sinking back down in slow, even motions, getting himself used to the bigger intrusion.

Not long and Chuuya's pace was increasing until he's actually bouncing on Makoto's dick and this new position has left Makoto unable to defy the other's wishes and let him control their hot situation.

"God, you feel so good, Chuuya. Ah..." Makoto couldn't help but moan out.

Chuuya's moans turned erratic after a few changes in angles once he finally found the position where the younger male's dick directly hits his prostate "Ah! Oh yes, yes! Fuck!" he moans out, arms over the other's shoulder as his forehead rested on his chest. With this position, he fucked himself on Makoto's dick with a much faster pace until he's satisfied with the friction and the pleasure he was getting just by having those bundle of nerves inside him abused and worked up.

After some time, Makoto's hand snakes between them so he could wrap it around the ginger's dick and Chuuya practically screams at the stimulation from getting jacked and ass-fucked at the same time "Makoto. Makoto. Makoto, oh fuck, Makoto."

"Chuuya. Come for me, please?" Makoto whispers before biting a portion of skin on the ginger's neck, leaving a mark that will surely last for days. At this, Chuuya came on Makoto's shirt—both forgetting that the other was still practically fully clothed— with a scream as his insides clenched tightly around the younger male's dick and even that was unbearable.

At the feeling of the tight warmth enveloping his dick, Makoto came not too long after, filling the ginger with his own seed as he moans out Chuuya's name. It took them a while to get back from their high, Makoto leaning back on the headrest as Chuuya was splayed on his chest, both panting heavily after their activities—Makoto's dick still inside Chuuya.

"Damn, that felt good." Chuuya grins between pants and he feels Makoto's hand brushing his rather messed up hair in a soothing motion to help the ginger calm his nerves.

"It did. Thank you, Chuuya." Makoto smiles.

"No need to thank me." Chuuya tells him as he looks up at the other so azure orbs meet jade ones "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't do something for the man I love?" he adds, knowing the statement would make his lover blush and it did; how adorable.

"Really, Chuuya, you're being too cheesy."

"Says the one who wrote me a long-ass sweet message for my birthday."

"Chuuya!" the ginger chuckles as the blush on Makoto's cheeks turn an even darker shade. God, it was adorable.

"Hey, it's one of the things I like about you, you know?" the other then admits.

Makoto blinks for a moment before smiling at the older male. Chuuya leans in to plant a passionate kiss on the Makoto's lips before pressing their foreheads together "I love you, Chuuya."

"I love you, too, Makoto."

 

**_THE END._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! :D
> 
> twitter: jullz08  
> instagram: prettypurplegirl08
> 
> Lots of luv,  
> Jullia


End file.
